The present invention relates to a fast combinational charger and, more particularly, to a charger having both the functions of a placement seat and a common charger and also having the transmission function of communications, wherein different combinational modules can be quickly replaced according to different types of portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional mobile phone placement seat comprises a shell body 10a and a clamping mechanism 20a. The clamping mechanism 20a is composed of a fixing and clamping piece 21a and a mobile clamping piece 22a. The mobile clamping piece 22a can move horizontally so as to clamp and fix a mobile phone 30a placed between the two clamping pieces 21a and 22a. The mobile phone 30a can plug with an appropriate plug 40a, which can then be inserted into a car lighter for appropriate power input so as to provide the required power electricity for the mobile phone 30a or charge the battery of the mobile phone 30a. 
However, the above mobile phone placement seat can only provide the single placement function for a mobile phone, but cannot provide the charging function. The external plug 40a is also required for the charging operation.
Although chargers have been provided in the market for charging mobile phones, a conventional charger is only applicable to the same type of mobile phones. Because these kinds of chargers cannot apply to different types of mobile phones, the usage thereof is this less flexible. Usually, it is necessary to replace the whole mobile phone charger to match a different mobile phone. In addition to increasing economic burdens to users, the production cost is much raised for manufacturers.
Accordingly, the above conventional mobile phone placement seat and charger have inconvenience and drawbacks in practical use. The present invention aims to resolve the problems in the prior art.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a fast combinational charger, wherein different combinational modules can be replaced according to different types of portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants. The combinational modules can be fast assembled with a shell body and a circuit unit to have a more flexible and wider usage. It is not necessary to replace the whole charger to match a different portable electronic device, hence lessening economic burdens to users and greatly lowering the production cost.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fast combinational charger having both the functions of a placement seat and a common charger for portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants. Moreover, two clamping pieces of a clamping mechanism thereof can clamp and fix a portable electronic device so that the electronic portable device cannot move, and contact terminals of the electronic portable device can exactly contact with contact terminals of the charger.
To achieve the above objects, the present invention provides a fast combinational charger, which comprises a shell body, a circuit unit, and a combinational module. The shell body has a receiving space therein and a bearing seat at the outer side thereof. The circuit unit is disposed in the receiving space, and has a first connector. The combinational module is composed of a module shell body and a module circuit board. The module circuit board is disposed in the module shell body. The module circuit board has terminals thereon protruding out of the module shell body. The combinational module can be placed on the bearing seat. The module circuit board can be connected with the first connector to achieve electric connection with the circuit unit. A fast combinational charger is thus formed.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: